


Герр Ройенталь

by kelRian, Legend of the Galactic Heroes 2019 (fandomLOTGH2019)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomLOTGH2019/pseuds/Legend%20of%20the%20Galactic%20Heroes%202019
Summary: После первых же бунтов в Новых Землях Ройенталь был отстранен с должности генерал-губернатора и лишен званий. Он пытается найти себя в новой жизни и случайно встречает Фаренхайта, который после ранения ушел в отставку. Какой будет совместная жизнь двух не последних людей в галактике, если в империи гомосексуализм совсем недавно перестал быть преступлением.





	Герр Ройенталь

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке «про Фаренхайта что-нибудь лирическое!»

Оскар старательно сжал зубы, а потом не менее старательно их разжал, имитируя улыбку. Стюардесса просто выполняла свою работу и совершенно не была виновата в том, что бывшему гросс-адмиралу и бывшему же генерал-губернатору Новых Земель пришлось вместе со всеми пассажирами стоять в очереди на высадку.  
Винберг оказался маленькой сельскохозяйственной планетой, расположенной вдали от основных туристических маршрутов. Ходили слухи, что недра ее богаты металлами, но Оскар надеялся сдохнуть до того, как начнется их активная разработка.

Добравшись до гостиницы, Оскар первым делом тщательно смысл с себя дорожную пыль и с чувством выполненного долга рухнул спать.  
Ему предстоял тяжелый и сложный день: хотелось осмотреть главный город, понять, сможет ли он в нем жить, и, если все устроит, ударить по рукам с хозяином виллы на окраине.

Если грамотно разменять пришедший в запустение особняк, то можно купить скромное жилье вдалеке от всего и остаток жизни плевать в потолок, изредка переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы начать плевать в стену.  
Еще можно было наложить на себя руки, но эту мысль Оскар отмел как недостойную офицера императорского флота. Пусть и бывшего офицера.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы хотелось жить, но и умереть не в бою — какой смысл в такой смерти.

Впервые за долгое время Оскар заснул без сновидений, что счел хорошим знаком.  
Обычно он проваливался в торжественную церемонию собственной отставки, состоящую из «Вы не оправдали моих надежд, Ройенталь».  
Генерал-губернаторство закончилось стремительно, едва успев начаться.  
Оскар тогда еще думал, что Райнхард вернет его к себе гросс-адмиралом, но, видимо, тот не хотел держать перед глазами олицетворение ошибочного назначения, поэтому вышвырнул вон. В обычную мирную жизнь.  
Лучше бы вышвырнул в открытый космос.

Крупный город, он же космопорт, был один и назывался так же, как планета. Остальными топонимами Оскар себе голову решил не забивать. У него еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы изучить Винберг вдоль и поперек. Хоть ногами, хоть в машине.  
Тело требовало действий, поэтому сразу после завтрака, который оказался удивительно недурен, он отправился на главную улицу.  
Все шло прекрасно, пока его чуть не сбил какой-то велосипедист. Во время спешного отступления Оскар потянул щиколотку. Вместо прогулки по городу он доковылял до ближайшего кафе в поисках отдыха, кофе и утешения. Дальнейшее оказалось злой шуткой судьбы.  
Молодой светловолосый мужчина, сидящий за столиком у входа, подскочил, стоило Оскару зайти в зал, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не отдать честь.  
Оскар, впрочем, тоже.

— Садитесь, ваше превосходительство, — сказал Фаренхайт, пододвигая стул.  
— Чем вы занимались последние месяцы, ваше превосходительство верховный адмирал? — Оскара перекосило — не столько от эмоций, столько от пульсирующей боли в ноге. — Лично я перестал быть превосходительством некоторое время назад.  
— В отставке. Я верховный адмирал в отставке, не более того, — Фаренхайт был сама вежливость  
— По крайней мере я рад, что вы так же красивы, как раньше, и что вас не пришлось повышать на два звания подряд.  
— Не думал, что вы ценитель мужской красоты.

Чувство, испытанное Оскаром в этот момент, было неуместным, но он узнал его, несмотря на отвлекающую боль. Фаренхайт был красив хрупкой утонченной красотой. Нет, Оскар прекрасно помнил его и как страстного командира, но сейчас, в штатском, он казался просто отдыхающим мужчиной весьма модельной внешности. Очень привлекательным мужчиной. Осознание привлекательности привело к теплу, разлившемуся по телу и отозвавшемуся в кончиках пальцев легким покалыванием.  
Влюбляться в планы не вечер не входило, но Оскара никто не спрашивал.  
Щиколотка, желая привнести разнообразие в список эмоций, уверенно опухала.  
Неопределенный жест рукой выражал и отношение к собственным эмоциям, и нежелание развивать тему красоты, особенно мужской, и попытку привлечь официантку. Оскару решил запить происходящее с ним.

— Со мной все понятно, — сказал Оскар, нежно прижавшись губами к кофейной чашке. — Я прячусь от журналистов, долгов и тех, кто может меня узнать. Но что в этом богом забытом месте делаете вы?  
— Живу, — Фаренхайт провел руками по волосам, выбирая, что лучше ответить. — Выкупил особняк, который раньше принадлежал моей семье, обустраиваю его, гуляю по городу, где меня никто не узнает, встречаю травмированных сослуживцев.  
— И кого еще вы встретили? — Оскар нехорошо сощурился, но тут же, одернув себя, улыбнулся.  
Начинать отношения со сцены ревности не хотелось, хотя Оскар был к этому близок. Кто бы мог подумать, что Винберг окажется столь популярен среди высших военных чинов.  
— Пока только опального гросс-адмирала, — Фаренхайт поморщился и добавил: — Биттенфельд обещал приехать, но...  
— Но у него дела, — закончил за него Оскар.  
Именно эту фразу он услышал от Миттермайера, когда предложил встретиться.  
Времена, когда по дороге домой можно зайти и посидеть, распивая вино, прошли.  
— У вас тоже дела? Или вы окажете мне честь и зайдете в гости? Сделаем компресс.  
— Спиртовой? — улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Если вы готовы переводить алкоголь столь бездарно, то можно и спиртовой, — не остался в долгу Фаренхайт.  
Он явно скучал, а когда-то давно они хоть и не дружили, но общались.

***  
Оскар бы с удовольствием изучил дом — прилично же гостю провести экскурсию? Но вместо этого доковылял до стула на кухне и, разувшись, терпеливо ждал, пока Фаренхайт смочит полотенце водой и положит его на больное место. Следующим этапом оказался диван в гостиной. Оскару подложили под ногу подушку, поменяли компресс и принесли воды с лимоном и льдом.  
Фаренхайт делал все с удивительным достоинством и грацией, так что Оскар позволил себе любоваться им не таясь. Это можно было выдать за уважение помощи, которую ему оказали.  
Дальнейший план был пока не совсем ясен, но Оскар чувствовал, чем он должен закончиться: возможностью гладить Фаренхайта по бедру, когда тот проходит мимо. Это и обращение друг к другу по имени станут достойной целью.  
В том, что Фаренхайту понравится, Оскар не сомневался.  
Что же до расставания…. Раньше отношения заканчивались сами собой, потому что надо было срочно лететь покорять мир, но об этом Оскар решил подумать, когда ему надоест. Пока он очарованно смотрел снизу вверх, как Фаренхайт ходит. Тот двигался плавно, уверенно и более раскованно, чем Оскар помнил. Все же форма обязывала, как и командование тысячами людей.

Наконец хозяин дома устроился в кресле и вытянул ноги.  
— Я занял ваше место? — полюбопытствовал Оскар.  
— Ничего страшного, тут много мест, где можно сидеть. Я до сих пор не знаю, что с ними делать. Привык, знаете, к каюте, а тут диван — смотреть телевизор, кресло для чтения, другое кресло для чтения, веранда для встреч с друзьями и даже балкон на втором этаже. Там много солнца и можно загорать.  
— Покажете?  
Оскар бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как Фаренхайт загорает, и помог бы нанести защитный крем, совместив его с сеансом массажа. А если балкон выходит во двор, то можно было бы заняться сексом прямо там, надеясь, что никто не увидит.  
Возбуждение стало приятным, но неуместным, и Фаренхайт посмотрел как-то странно, будто читал мысли.  
— На второй этаж ведет лестница. Вы уверены, что готовы к упражнениям?  
Так как гарантии бурного секса на балконе не было, да и предательски начал накрапывать дождь, Оскар только тяжело вздохнул и поерзал на подушке.  
Хотелось приманить Фаренхайта сесть рядом, но как?  
— Пойду намочу полотенце снова, — проявил заботу тот и вышел.  
Лежать оказалось неудобно, поэтому за отведенные минуты Оскар разворошил диван, скинул две подушки на пол, освободив место, и сел.  
Зашедший Фаренхайт неодобрительно покачал головой, провел пальцами по больной щиколотке, что было бы чувственно, если бы не было так неприятно, и положил сверху ледяное полотенце. Оскар мужественно терпел.  
— Садитесь, я место освободил, — улыбнувшись, великодушно предложил он. — И, может быть, перейдем на «ты»? По крайней мере, вы, как адмирал в отставке, вполне можете обращаться ко мне на «ты».  
— Его Величество всегда был скор на решения, часто довольно жесткие, так что я не считаю ваше разжалование унизительным. Для меня вы не перестали быть гросс-адмиралом, ваше превосходительство, и я уважаю ваши военные таланты.  
Оскар закрыл лицо локтем , чтобы не видеть, как Фаренхайт склонился в легком поклоне.  
— Я не так давно перестал служить Райнхарду и все еще не могу сомневаться в правильности его решений, Фаренхайт. Теперь я просто Оскар фон Ройенталь, один из сотен обедневших дворян. И у меня даже нет дочери, которую я смог бы удачно выдать замуж, чтобы обеспечить себе тот уровень роскоши и комфорта, к которым я привык.  
— Казенная еда, казенная одежда и казенное же жилье без прислуги? У вас, кажется, не было даже охраны.  
— У меня был ординарец, флагман и половина галактики — разве нужно что-то большее? Довольно, Фаренхайт. Сейчас я ранен в щиколотку, а не в гордость, — очередная улыбка вышла в меру кокетливой. Оскар потянулся, рискуя получить мокрым полотенцем по лицу за вызывающе неподобающее поведение.  
Фаренхайт пристально осмотрел его сверху вниз и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Лежите. Я пойду заниматься обедом.  
Ровно через десять минут Оскар приковылял на кухню с предложением помощи. Фаренхайт отказываться не стал.

Сытого и довольного Оскара отправили в гостиницу на такси. Он честно сопротивлялся, изображал смертельно раненного, бросал коварные взгляды, но Фаренхайт оказался неумолим. Ночевать у него оказалось решительно запрещено. Оскар даже успел приревновать к тому, кто придет ночевать в этот дом, хотя кружка в раковине стояла одна, да и тарелка тоже. Гости если и бывали здесь то не часто.

Следующий день Оскар решил дать Фаренхайту отдохнуть от себя, возможно. соскучиться и подумать, стоит ли отвечать на заигрывания. В том, что тот прекрасно все понял, Оскар не сомневался. Комплименты обеду, интерес к безделушкам на полках и пара комментариев от ценителя мужской красоты не остались незамеченными.  
В конце концов они оба не невинные девушки, чтобы на протяжении недели держаться за руки и, томно вздыхая, смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
В том, что Фаренхайт придет к верному решению, Оскар не сомневался. Возможно, придется еще немного подождать, но у него впереди было достаточно времени для долгой, вдумчивой и проникновенной осады к обоюдному удовольствию обеих сторон. Это был определенно тот случай, когда и завоеватель, и жертва будут в равной степени наслаждаться процессом.

Встреча с продавцом недвижимости прошла на редкость бездарно: вилла Оскару не то чтобы не понравилась — но он не мог примерить ее к себе. То есть он теперь должен будет жить вот так? Ах, отопление от горы, как интересно. Как важно, что от этого будут меньше счета за тепло.  
Ах, это специальная сушильная машина, чтобы в стиральной комнате не было грибка? Какая необходимая информация.  
А вот это маленькое такое, это что? Ах, кладовка для консервов и холодильная камера для запасов? Очень, очень увлекательно. Будет куда складывать маринованные огурцы, которые он посадит в теплице, доставшейся от прежних хозяев. Не простаивать же ей.  
Только один раз выдержка изменила Оскару.  
Они поднялись на чердак, отделанный черным и серебром.  
— Почему этого не указано в объявлении? — холодно спросил Оскар, рассматривая вымпел Гольденбаумов, торжественно повешенный в углу.  
Агент тепло улыбнулся:  
— Это совсем маленький уголок, все легко снимается, скорее техническое помещение. Выкладывать фотографии мне показалось неуместным, но и убирать я не стал, учитывая ваши сложные отношения с текущей властью... — в этот момент агент понял, что зашел слишком далеко, и прикусил язык.  
— Мне надо подумать, — бросил Оскар и развернулся, не чувствуя за спиной тяжесть плаща.

Подумать действительно надо было. Дом оказался в хорошем состоянии, с садом, переходящим в лес, но вместе с тем рядом с центром. Привлекателен по цене, и, что хуже, Оскар не был уверен, что у него хватит сил искать дальше.  
Он устал выбирать. Устал подбирать маску, которая лучше всего подойдет к лицу.  
Конечно, оказалось бы значительно лучше, если бы на планете не встретился знакомец. С другой стороны, сейчас многие уйдут в отставку и разъедутся по домам. Оскар работал слишком долго — шансы встретиться были велики. Уж лучше Фаренхайт, с которым можно было еще и приятно скоротать время, пока они оба приходят в себя.  
Нога предательски заныла. Все же не стоило идти пешком, но укрывший город туман располагал к легкому дыханию и тяжелым размышлениям.  
Поэтому Оскар заметил, что рядом с ним едет машина, только когда его окрикнули:  
— Эй, лапка болит? Подвести?  
Холеный мужчина, сидящий на пассажирском сиденье, открыто улыбался, заранее уверенный в успехе.  
— Нет, спасибо, — процедил Оскар, неприятно разозленный собственной реакцией.  
Это была реакция гросс-адмирала, а никак не обычного гражданина, и уж никак не реакция привлекательного мужчины, которым он себя по праву считал.  
— Да ладно тебе, — машина чуть отстала, мужчина выпрыгнул из нее, чтобы поравняться и приобнять Оскара за плечи. — Погода мерзкая, вижу, что хромаешь. Подвезу, может, заедем по пути съедим что-нибудь.  
Ввязываться в драку не хотелось — довериться ноге Оскар пока не мог, а успокаивать взглядом, как Оберштайн, видимо, не умел.  
Так просто, когда у тебя на плечах погоны: всякая шваль сразу знает, когда не надо валять дурака. А когда ты штатский, приходится то ли разговаривать, то ли драться, то ли, стыд-то какой, бежать.  
Скинув руку с плеча, Оскар резко остановился.  
— Повторяю внятно и вежливо: нет, спасибо.  
— Нас двое, и мы очень настойчивые, — нехорошо улыбнулся мужчина и снова положил руку Оскару не плечо.  
Убегать Оскар не мог, поэтому надо было бить.  
Краем глаза он увидел, как кто-то перешел улицу в неположенном месте и подошел к машине со стороны водителя. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался Фаренхайт. Он оперся на крышу, прогнулся в пояснице и что-то прокурлыкал в салон.  
— О, вот и компания тебе подобралась. Красивый же. И ты красивый. Мы прекрасно проведем время.  
Оскар с некоторой ленцой наблюдал за тем, как водитель вышел, чтобы познакомиться поближе, и как Фаренхайт быстро и четко приложил его лицом о дверную стойку.  
К великому сожалению, у Оскара ничего тверже собственных кулаков не случилось, поэтому, воспользовавшись заминкой, он ударил. Прямой необходимости в этом не было — водитель слишком растерялся, но не мог же Оскар отдать все лавры Фаренхайту?

Тот подошел и особенно тепло улыбнулся Оскару.  
— Еще двое суток назад это была очень тихая и мирная планета. Даже в местных новостях не встречалось ничего интереснее выступления школьного хора.  
— Я пришел к вам с неба, чтобы спасти от скуки и прозябания, — Оскар пошевелил запястьем, разминая его. — Есть ли тут поблизости место, где я мог бы отблагодарить вас за чудесное спасение?  
Фаренхайн посмотрел на него со смесью недоумения и ласки.  
— Вы стоите под окнами моего дома, поэтому я хотел бы уточнить: вы имеете в виду его или ресторан?  
Оскар галантно поклонился:  
— Выбирайте.  
— Тогда ресторан, — бессердечно отрезал Фаренхайт. Правда, через двадцать метров он изменил свое решение. — Ресторан с доставкой на дом, — с грустью сказал он, когда увидел, как тяжело Оскар хромает.  
Оскар даже не притворялся. Почти.

Ресторанная еда оказалась невкусной, особенно в сравнении с тем, как готовил Фаренхайт. Оскар сообщил это, честно глядя в глаза и с нужной долей искренности в голосе. На самом деле, пока везли еду, он проголодался так, что был готов сожрать все что угодно, включая солдатский паек, и вкуса не почувствовал. Горячее и с мясом — достаточно. На голодный желудок Оскар был неприхотлив.

— Как прошло ваше утро? — спросил Фаренхайт — не иначе чтобы поддержать беседу.  
— Смотрел виллу. Небольшая, аккуратная, и, что важно, есть мемориальный уголок имени Рудольфа, — ответил Оскар, поболтав в бокале вино. Вино было отменным — тяжелым и пряным.  
Фаренхайт закашлялся, поперхнувшись.  
— И что вы с ним будете делать? Сожжете вместе с домом?  
— Интересная версия. Я думал поставить манекен в старой форме, но сжечь даже лучше. — Оскар поморщился. — Не знаю, что делать. Претензий к дому нет, но я не представляю, как буду в нем жить. Просто не понимаю. И это ваша планета.  
— Фаренхайты перестали владеть ей очень и очень давно. Это просто старый дом, в который мечтала вернуться моя бабушка, но так и не успела. Да и невозможно вернуться в детство, не так ли? — Фаренхайт сделал паузу. — А если я все же соглашусь принять вашу благодарность и вы останетесь на некоторое время тут, то...  
Оскар торжествующе улыбнулся:  
— Я приучен к лотку, ласков и относительно неприхотлив в еде.  
— То вы уберетесь отсюда по первому требованию?  
— Поверьте, с этим проблем не возникало никогда.  
— И будете выносить мусор, — Фаренхайт улыбнулся уголками рта.  
— Адальберт, вы ставите передо мной агрессивные цели. Давайте начнем с благодарности.  
— Согласен. Баки во внутреннем дворе, у ворот. Можете приступать.

***  
Вернувшись из битвы с мусором, Оскар отправился в душ. Намыливаясь, он размышлял о том, что не разорится, если наймет горничную пару раз в неделю — аскеза хороша до умеренных пределов. Еще он вспоминал своих женщин и мужчин. Сравнивать казалось неправильным. Адальберт был определенно хорошим выбором, достойным. Умный, талантливый, красивый, с характером, в меру капризный — в таких Оскар обычно влюблялся надолго и всерьез: месяцев на шесть, а то и восемь. Раньше казалось, что на всю жизнь. Всегда думал, что его однажды повысят на два звания сразу, а вышло иначе.  
Встряхнув головой, Оскар подставил лицо под горячие струи воды. Надо было срочно выкидывать из головы всю эту чушь.

Адальберт, затянутый в глухую пижаму с воротником-стойкой, читал в кровати. Спать в такой пижаме должно быть решительно невозможно, сразу понял Оскар. Он вот вышел из ванной в одном полотенце очень красивый.  
— Привет, — Оскар поднырнул под руку, отодвигая книгу. — Я пришел тебя совращать. Ты не против?  
Оказывается, у Адальберта тоже были еще мокрые после душа волосы, и он пах нежным цветочным ароматом, хотя Оскар думал, что это он выберет холодный, льдистый, более мужской запах. Оскар знал несколько достойных парфюмов.  
— То есть я не могу даже дочитать главу?  
— Дразнишься, — улыбнулся Оскар.  
Целовался Адальберт уверенно и легко — Оскару нравилось. А вот руку, скользнувшую под полотенце, он перехватил и завел Адальберту за голову.  
— Не сейчас. Расслабься и дай себя любить.  
Слова оказались правильными, Оскар даже удивился насколько. Глаза Фаренхайта распахнулись, он закусил губу и выгнулся, стоило провести носом по шее.  
Он больше не пытался перехватить руки, просто, когда Оскар отпустил, — притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
— Никогда не видел такой кожи. Ты произведение искусства.  
Оскар провел языком по вене на шее, расстегнул воротничок и дернул полы в стороны, чтобы кнопки разошлись.  
Это было первое знакомство, изучение. Шрам, совсем рядом с соском, родинка на боку, выступающие ребра, поджарый живот — Оскару нравилось изучать губами и слушать, как Адальберт резко выдыхает каждый раз, когда Оскар прихватывает зубами кожу.  
Проведя языком по нежному животу, Оскар зажмурился от удовольствия — стон был музыкальным. Он повторил еще и еще раз, пока Адальберт не всхлипнул:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Все для тебя, — улыбнулся Оскар и провел губами по члену, дразня.  
Ему нравилось быть ласковым, не торопиться, прикасаться так, чтобы Адальберт стонал громче и громче, чтобы сильно обхватывал пальцы, мешая себя готовить. Оскару не хотелось спешить, хотелось распробовать это тело, как редкое вино, насладиться им. Насладиться каждым сантиметром, ласкать языком и слушать, бесконечно слушать, как Адальберт стонет, всхлипывает, умоляет взять его, быть с ним.  
Двигаться в нем тоже было приятно, как и смотреть. Оскар раньше закрывал глаза, теперь он же ловил взгляд, подмечал, как покраснели искусанные губы, как порозовели скулы.  
Ноги обхватили поясницу, прижали, и Оскар отдался во власть чужого рима. Подчиняться ему — тоже приятно и правильно. Точно так же, как кончить самому, а потом скользнуть вниз, обхватить член губами и принять его в себя вместе с выплеснувшимся семенем.

Оскар прижался щекой к животу и замер, чувствуя, как Адальберт ласково перебирает его волосы. Впервые за долгое время Оскар ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым.

***  
Они не ждали гостей, поэтому, когда раздался стук в дверь, открыл Фаренхайт. Они жили в его доме.  
Оскар, по негласной договоренности, поднялся в спальню, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия. Незачем кому-то знать, что два мужчины делят дом, кухню и постель. Закон отменили вскоре после коронации Райнхарда, но им еще жить среди этих людей.  
Почти всегда Оскар заходил с черного хода. Не потому, что боялся — так казалось правильнее и проще. Маленькая уступка безопасности.  
Поняв, чей голос громом наполнил особняк, Оскар сел на край постели и обхватил голову руками.  
Биттенфельд.  
Он пройдет в столовую, увидит стол, накрытый на двоих, и, конечно же, спросит. И надо будет отвечать что-то. Что?  
Или, может быть, Адальберт проведет его на кухню, нальет чай. Наверное, Биттенфельд приехал на несколько дней и ожидает, что он остановится тут.  
Встряхнув головой, Оскар встал и пошел собирать документы и смену одежды. Правильнее будет переночевать в гостинице, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений.  
Оскар вздрогнул, когда открылась дверь.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Адальберт. — Фриц-Йозеф приехал позвать меня на свою свадьбу. Увидел, что стол накрыт на двоих, и очень обрадовался, что я нашел себе девушку.  
— Я уеду на недельку. Скажи, что накрываешь на случай, если зайдут гости. Я не сбегаю, нет. Просто … не думаю, что он поймет.  
— Он добрый.  
— Он правильный мальчик. Биттенфельд прекрасно знает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Не говоря уже о том, что он тогда отделался выволочкой, а меня выгнали взашей. Я сомнительная партия для тебя, как ни крути.  
— Давай попробуем.  
— Он знает, что тебе нравятся мужчины? — Оскар наконец собрался с силами и посмотрел Адальберту в глаза.  
— Нет. Мы никогда не обсуждали это.  
— И я никогда не обсуждал это с Миттермайером. Потому что он тоже хороший и правильный мальчик. Благонадежный. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял друга только потому, что я поленился уйти в гостиницу. Это не стоит того.  
— Стоит. Он сказал, что я могу приехать на свадьбу не один.  
— С девушкой, Адальберт. Я не надену платье и не уверен, что торжество стоит омрачать визитом опальных адмиралов. Поезжай ты, отдохни, встреться со всеми. А я буду тут лежать, скучать и капризничать.  
— Ужасно. Еще и ревновать.  
— Определенно. Этим я обещаю заниматься каждую минуту, свободную от еды. Отвлеки его, и я выскочу. Он ничего и не заметит. У нас похожий размер и похожий вкус в одежде. Так что… Точно ничего не заметит, и не будет неудобных вопросов.  
Оскар целовал с жаром, как если бы уезжал на боевой вылет. Как если бы знал, что есть шанс не вернуться.

Биттенфельд политкорректно постучал и тут же со словами: «Ну познакомь меня с ней!» — распахнул дверь. Оскар медленно разжал руки и сделал шаг назад.  
— Вы совершенно бестактны, Биттенфельд, — он презрительно смерил гостя взглядом. — Дама могла быть не одета.  
— И где она? — с вызовом ответил Биттенфельд. Оскару доставило определенное мелочное удовольствие смотреть, как тот тут же перешел в оборону нападением. Излюбленная тактика Черных Улан.  
— Не знаю, — Оскар пожал плечами. — Простите, но мне пора.  
Подхватив сумку, Оскар сделал выразительное движение рукой, намекая, что Биттенфельд перегородил выход.  
Тот нехорошо сощурился и двигаться не спешил.  
— Все же, Адальберт. Я понимаю, мы все не безгрешны, и я же не заставляю тебя жениться! — Адальберту Фриц-Йозеф улыбнулся искренне и честно. — Просто ужасно рад, что ты не один. Это же главное. А свадьба дело наживное. Я вот тоже … ну… не сразу женился, чего уж там. Или?.. — Биттенфельда озарило, и он заулыбался еще шире. — А! Простите, я все неправильно понял. Просто герр фон Ройенталь приехал в гости? У вас обоих теперь куча свободного времени. Поэтому и приборов два, да?  
От «герр» Оскара перекосило — он не справился с лицом. Слишком много Биттенфельд принес с собой. Слишком много памяти. Слишком оскорбительно было видеть его в плаще гросс-адмирала. Оскар знал, что Райнхард приказал повысить их всех до гросс-адмиралов. Раньше их было трое, теперь — почти десяток. Привилегий меньше, каждый не более чем один из. Это обесценивало. Оскар старательно думал о том, насколько подешевела должность гросс-адмирала. Что они не ровня друг другу, пусть даже сейчас Оскар обычный «герр» и не может врезать Биттенфельду по холеной роже, чтобы вышвырнуть его вон из этого дома вместе с прошлым, которое он принес, вместе с идиотскими догадками, вместе со всем тем, что герр фон Ройенталь не может и никогда больше не сможет дать своему партнеру.  
Раньше завоевание галактики казалось единственно важным. Раньше казалось, что для всего еще будет время. Можно будет успеть предложить, подсказать, намекнуть — Райнхард же не Гольденбаум, он бы не стал противиться. Да и, кажется, Оберштайн был бы скорее за, чем против.  
Теперь поздно.  
Теперь только собственное бессилие и унижение. И эти попытки отшутиться, выкрутиться. Просто дружеское объятие, просто дружеский визит разжалованного адмирала к адмиралу в отставке. Все просто. Ничего предосудительного. Ничего необычного. Просто дружба. Просто общее военное прошлое. Ведь так?  
Оскар ждал, задрав подбородок, когда, наконец, гросс-адмирал уберется с его пути.

— Да, мы действительно садились обедать, — мягко сказал Адальберт. — Оскар, не уходи. Я поставлю третий прибор.  
Оскар сжал зубы. Они всегда накрывали на стол вместе — маленькая игра в семью. Ритуал. Правило. Ни один из них не прислуживает другому, если это обычный день.  
Конечно, иногда Оскар приносил кофе в постель, а Адальберт разливал вино. Но они старались вместе готовить и даже вместе смотрели покаянным взглядом на фрау Оберг, уборщицу, которая, не тая раздражения, поджимала губы и комментировала, в какой свинарник они умудрялись превратить кухню всего за несколько дней ее отсутствия.  
— Пошли, я помогу, — улыбнулся Биттенфельд и, зло посмотрев на Оскара, вышел.

Обед прошел напряженно. Биттенфельд взахлеб рассказывал о невесте и предстоящей свадьбе, Адальберт слушал. Чтобы не отвлекать их, Оскар пошел за горячим и, вернувшись с подносом, поймал недоуменный взгляд Биттенфельда. Сразу захотелось запустить ему курицей в лицо. В том числе за то, что Оскар жил содержанкой. Или за то, что они не стали нанимать дворецкого, что было бы правильно. Но слуги в доме — это всегда лишние глаза. Не стоит рисковать понапрасну, тем более что сервировка еды вовсе не такой отвратительный процесс, если вечером можно включить кино, забраться под один плед и обнять.

Ставя блюдо на стол, Оскар понял, что надо срочно вызвать фрау Оберг и попросить ее подготовить несколько гостевых спален. Как-то он не учел, что ему тоже придется спать в другой комнате, пока Биттенфельд остановится. А тот явно планировал провести на Винберге не меньше недели, пообщаться и дождаться прямого рейса до Одина.  
Неделю Оскар не сможет обнимать, прижиматься и благодарить на ухо за утренний кофе. Все то, что стало естественной частью его жизни.  
— И надолго он у тебя остановился? — спросил Биттенфельд.  
— Не знаю, — Адальберт замялся и сделал глоток вина. Он наверняка тоже не чувствовал его вкус. — Я никуда не спешу. Да и в компании веселее.  
— Может, переедешь на Один? Будем жить рядом. У Карины есть сестренка младшая, Ульрика. Милая, домашняя. Породнились бы.  
— Я не планировал жениться, Фриц-Йозеф.  
— А детишки? Представь, будет бегать такой маленький Фаренхайт. У вас будут ну очень красивые дети, я тебе обещаю. Давай! Не отказывайся сразу. Посмотришь на нее на свадьбе, она в тебе души чаять не будет.  
Оскар отставил бокал и промокнул губы салфеткой, чтобы успокоиться.  
— В приютах полно детей войны. Меня бы вполне устроило усыновить кого-нибудь. Но надо состоять в браке. А я уже сказал, что не вижу себя женатым, — спокойно ответил Адальберт.

Биттенфельд замолчал, соображая, а потом не сдержался.  
— С ней что-то случилось, да? Или она замужем? Прости, что я спрашиваю. Не стоит мне в это лезть.  
Адальберт обновил всем бокалы и вопросительно посмотрел на Оскара. Тот молчал. Что он мог сказать? Стоило ли ставить на карту их благополучие? Нет, сейчас не отправят в тюрьму. Даже гросс-адмирал не сможет упечь их за решетку, но выдержит ли Адальберт презрение Рыжего Вепря? Его разочарование?  
Это Оскару нечего терять, он уже обманул доверие единственно важного, а презирают его все адмиралы. Плевком больше, плевком меньше. Достаточно того, что ушел из тронного зала своими ногами, а не был выведен охраной.  
Пауза начала затягиваться. Адальберт все смотрел, и тогда Оскар встал из-за стола.  
— Пойду поставлю кофе. Вам черный? — Оскар дождался, пока Биттенфельд кивнет, а потом легко провел пальцами по голове Адальберта, спустился к предплечью и уточнил: — Тебе с молоком, как обычно?  
— Да, спасибо.  
Оскар смотрел только на него и не видел выражение лица Биттенфельда, когда Адальберт поймал его ладонь и легко сжал, перед тем как отпустить.  
Может быть, не стоило оставлять их один на один, но они лучше знали друг друга, а Оскар мог вспылить и если не поднять руку, то наговорить глупостей уж точно.

Конечно, Оскар искренне пытался варить кофе вечность. Даже вылил первую чашку, потому что тряслись руки и она испачкалась. Но кофемашина, увы, работала только по заданной программе, а варить кофе в турке Оскар так и не научился. Один раз попробовал — достаточно. Они еще полдня мерзли, пытаясь выветрить из дома запах горелой гущи.

Биттенфельд был стремителен. Нет, Оскар догадывался об этом, но не думал, что тот успеет допить открытое к обеду вино и ополовинить виски. Похоже, первые бокала три он выпил как воду — залпом.  
— Послушай, — Биттенфельд тяжело мотнул головой и наклонился к Адальберту ближе. — Ну давай другую найдем. Хочешь? Постарше. Будет о тебе заботиться. Ну или из простых. Вот я же из простых. Я б вас в гости позвал. Остановитесь у меня — дом теперь большой, на всех места хватит. Когда еще детишки все займут. А то, что ты какому-то мужику достался — непорядок это.  
Оскара Биттенфельд заметил, только когда перед ним появилась чашка с кофе.  
— Черный, поможет протрезветь.  
— Да, я действительно увлекся, — Биттенфельд плеснул виски в стакан и выпил до дна. — Пойду я. А ты, Фаренхайт, все же подумай. То есть ты не плохой, нет. Мне все равно, с кем ты. Да хоть с ним, — Биттенфельд ткнул в Оскара пальцем, который очень хотелось сломать. — Он тоже когда-то был один из трех. Со всеми бывает. Райнхард скор на расправу... был. Но с женщиной лучше. Правильнее как-то. Опять же и ласковая, и кофе сварит. И родителям в дом привести не стыдно. Друзьям показать.  
— У меня нет родителей, Биттенфельд, — Адальберт грустно улыбнулся.  
— А друзья? Кто дом на Новый Год украсит? Ты подумай. Вы там ну… обсудите между собой. Ройенталь вон тоже — первый красавиц галактики. Найдет себе кого побогаче, снова будет при дворе. Связи и в армии будут, и в министерстве. Миттермайер не последний человек, ой не последний. Отлично же. А то что вы как… будто женщин в империи не осталось. На Хайнессен слетайте. Хотите, я «Королевского Тигра» дам? Я же только добра хочу. Больно же смотреть, как вы мучаетесь... Пойду я. Надо жилье найти. Думал, тут остановлюсь, но чего уж...  
— Ты все еще можешь остановиться тут. Мы не против. Комнат достаточно, — на Адальберта было жалко смотреть.  
Оскар осторожно коснулся его плеча и сказал:  
— Я вызову машину. Тут есть хорошие гостиницы, ваше превосходительство.

Как только за Биттенфельдом закрылась дверь, Оскар привлек Адальберта к себе и обнял.  
— Я все ждал, что он предложит найти мне девушку с разными глазами. Чтобы правый черный, а левый голубой.  
— Всегда знал, что ты со мной только из-за моих прекрасных глаз.  
— Еще потому, что не надо знакомиться с твоими родителями. Это многое упрощает.  
— Жениться надо на сироте, согласен, — Оскар горько рассмеялся собственному каламбуру.  
— Но он не оскорблял, — добавил Адальберт. — Видишь, он хороший.  
— Кого как. Он ясно дал понять, что последняя глухая, слепая, кривая нищенка из Союза лучше, чем я.  
— Ты же не относишься к этому серьезно? — вздохнул Адальберт. — Зато я все понял, и можно больше не рисковать, не звать никого в гости.  
— Мне кажется, что нам и вдвоем неплохо, хотя дворецкий все же нужен. Я обжегся о  
мерзкую тварь в двух местах, пока доставал ее из духовки.  
— Там специальные варежки висят. Показать?  
— Не хочу. Пошли лучше допьем кофе, и я тебя еще раз обниму.

Биттенфельд явился на следующий день ближе к вечеру. Выглядел он изрядно помятым, а в каждой руке держал по букету.  
— Я вчера наговорил лишнего, — признал он, зайдя в дом. — Правда, не понял, кому именно дарить цветы, поэтому решил обоим. Вот. Держите.  
— Проходи, — Адальберт недоуменно покрутил в руках два совершенно одинаковых букета.  
— Да нет, я на секунду. Там рейс удачный вечером. Как раз успеваю. Я же вчера так и не отдал приглашение. Фаренхайт, ты приезжай. Я же не так что не буду с тобой общаться теперь. Все в порядке. Тут на двоих, так что ты и с невестой приезжай. До свадьбы еще четыре месяца, ну вдруг…  
— Биттенфельд, — Адальберт сунул ему букеты обратно. — Я год живу с Оскаром, сплю с ним в одной постели, завтракаю в одной столовой и учу его различать наши банные полотенца. Нет, конечно, мы можем разругаться в любой момент, но зачем мне этого желать?  
— А вы не ругайтесь, — Биттенфельд протянул букеты Оскару, будто заручаясь его поддержкой, и повернулся обратно к Адальберту. — Ты просто женись, и будете ходить друг к другу в гости. На рыбалку, например.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что к роли любовника мне не привыкать? — Оскар скрестил руки на груди, отвергая букеты, и задрал бровь.  
— Именно! У меня сейчас с собой нет еще приглашения, но я по почте пришлю на ваше имя. Так будет лучше всего, — Биттенфельд положил многострадальные цветы на полку, скомканно попрощался и вышел.

— Я понимаю, что Райнхард питал слабость к рыжим офицерам, но должны же быть границы разумного… — протянул Оскар.  
— Он все еще мой друг. Видишь, и на свадьбу позвал нас обоих.  
— Нас троих. Даже он не верит, что за оставшееся время я смогу найти себе женщину.  
— Может быть, он просто думает, что я окажусь против?  
— Боюсь, что он считает, что красивее тебя никого нет, только и всего, — усмехнулся Оскар и поцеловал Адальберта в губы. Тот шутку не поддержал.  
— Я был в него влюблен когда-то, — поморщившись, сказал он.  
— Когда-то ради Миттермайера я отдал Райнхарду и верность, и честь.  
— Только не говори мне, что пытался отдать ему и все остальное, включая свое достоинство, но он выбрал фройляйн Мариендорф.  
— Я не уверен, что если бы Кирхайс выжил, то он разрешил бы Райнхарду завести жену. В момент моей присяги он точно был против того, чтобы Райнхард получил меня всего целиком.  
— Так, — Адальберт легко толкнул Оскара в грудь ладонями. — Достаточно. Я не готов больше слушать о твоих мужиках.  
— Несостоявшихся мужиках, прошу заметить. Миттермайер тоже выбрал Эванджелину.  
— Если ты предложишь и мне уйти к женщине, чтобы не нарушать традиций, то ночевать будешь на коврике.  
— Не буду. И предлагать жениться тоже не буду. Пошли думать, что можно подарить ему на свадьбу.  
— Сковородку. Две. И скажем, что не знали, кому именно надо дарить сковородку, поэтому принесли две. И ты тоже поедешь, так как я не хочу проснуться на утро в одной кровати с младой женой, потому что так же будет лучше для нас обоих: стерпится-слюбится, и детишек побольше. Я не готов рожать. И не могу.  
— Адальберт, ты забываешь, насколько неравноправен брак между мужчиной и женщиной. Сковородки дарить можно обоим, но рожает все равно супруга. Ты в полной безопасности, сколько бы ни выпил.

***  
Оскар выждал несколько минут перед тем, как вызвать такси. Конечно, если они прибудут на разных машинах, то вряд ли кто-то подумает, что они приехали вместе, и лучше было не рисковать.  
Путешествие оказалось мучительнее, чем Оскар думал.  
Каюты, как и гостиничные номера, они бронировали одноместные. Конечно, никаких подозрений — это важно, но а как обнимать? Как желать доброй ночи перед сном? Как, в конце концов, говорить?  
Они встречались, делая вид, что просто два сослуживца, летящие одним рейсом. Уходили пить то в каюту к одному, то к другому. Спешно раздевались, а потом один из них не менее спешно одевался.  
Удивительно, но Оскар не ревновал. Наверное, дело было в том, как устало-доверчиво Адальберт прижимался лбом к его плечу, стоило им остаться в одиночестве.  
Хорошо, что, хоть примеряя фрак, Оскар позволил себе расслабиться. Портного он знал еще молоденьким юношей и даже провел с ним несколько весьма романтических ночей, о чем Адальберту знать было не обязательно. Важнее, что они смогли прийти вдвоем, и Оскар насладился процессом одевания и раздевания.  
В дежурном разговоре оказалось, что мальчик благовоспитанно женат и не жалеет решительно ни о чем. С женщиной его представить было трудно, практически невозможно, но Райнхард же как-то смог. Поэтому Оскар выкинул из головы неуместные мысли и начал командовать выбором ткани. Ему хотелось чего-то особенного. Ему хотелось, чтобы Адальберт на свадьбе затмил его самого. Жениха, с точки зрения Оскара, затмить было несложно.

Подарок, конечно же, они выбирали вместе: «Курсы сомелье на одну персону» — два сертификата.  
— Если боится, что не поймет с первого раза, может пройти их дважды, — ворчал Оскар, давая поправлять на себе бабочку. — Или включить голову и пойти с супругой.  
— Женщинам обычно не интересны такие вещи, разве нет? — Адальберт поправлял эту несчастную бабочку так долго, что Оскару хотелось уже начать целоваться.  
— Женщины бывают очень разные, а умение разбираться в винах позволяет не только удивить мужа тонким знанием вопроса, но и выставить его перед гостями не алкоголиком, а ценителем. Он не храпит лицом в стол, а просто напробовался благородных ноток черного перца и теперь наслаждается последней уходящей ноткой ванили. Эти звуки означают, что дополнительная аэрация позволяет раскрыть букет целиком и совершенно необходима, когда речь идет о винограде из провинции Кляйнгельт. Ведь вы же знаете, что щелочные почвы придают ему особый вкус, Фаренхайт?  
— Если он решит, что ты захочешь увести у него жену после таких экскурсов, я не удивлюсь.  
— Ты забыл, что, за неимением дочерей на выданье, я вынужден продаваться в мезальянс сам.  
— И не правда. Я из обедневших, но дворян. И тоже адмирал. Это не настолько неравные отношения.  
— Напьюсь и громко скажу, что меня интересуют исключительно твои деньги. Вот как низко я пал. Это будет фурор.  
— Это будет давка. Стоит тебе назвать цену, как веселые вдовушки ломанутся тебя приобрести.  
— Хорошо. Тогда надо брать выше — аукцион. Подай Биттенфельду эту свежую мысль. Я тебя уверяю, ни у кого на свадьбе не продавали с молотка разжалованного гросс-адмирала.  
— Главное, чтобы там не встретилось никого с Хайнессена. А то они могут захотеть купить тебя вскладчину для совершенно иных целей, и мне придется вернуться в строй, чтобы отвоевать тебя обратно. — Адальберт в стотысячный раз поправил бабочку. — Не волнуйся. Все пройдет хорошо. Никто не напьется, тебя с твоим лицом все будут обходить за километр. Я тоже не буду напиваться и приставать. Никто ничего не узнает.  
— Мы не виделись с Миттермайером с того момента, как он принес мне весть о Райнхарде.  
— Вы поругались?  
— Нет. Я не помню толком. Мы напились, а утром он уехал. Я слишком паршиво себя чувствовал, чтобы нормально проститься. Мы перезваниваемся иногда, но редко. Я просто знаю, что он есть, что мы друзья. Этого вроде бы достаточно? Или нет?  
— Боишься, что он тоже будет тебя сватать?  
— Нет. Я просто… — Оскар убрал руки Адальберта от бабочки и обнял. — Ведь теперь Биттенфельд знает. Он же действительно это все предлагал не со зла. И ничего не произошло. Может быть, Миттермайеру рассказать, если ты не против?  
Адальберт замер и снова упрямо поправил бабочку.  
— Давай посмотрим по ситуации. Ты же с ним никогда не обсуждал этот вопрос. Поговорите. Спроси осторожно. Вдруг он так выскажется, что ты и не захочешь ничего говорить.  
— Да, наверное, ты прав. А теперь оставь в покое мой галстук, пока я его не снял, и поезжай. Гости начинают собираться.  
— Ты меня найдешь там?  
— Обязательно. Обещаю прийти пить виски в мужское общество и до вечера найти пару укромных мест, в которых можно будет целоваться.  
— Ты мастер по укромным местам?  
— Конечно, я долго практиковался именно ради этого дня!

Без плаща Оскар все еще чувствовал себя голым. С другой стороны, плащеносцев стало много, а фрака, по последней моде сшитого на заказ из какой-то безумно редкой ткани, не было больше ни у кого. Равно как и опыта очаровывать дам или колдовского взгляда.  
Оскар вел себя скорее привычно-вежливо и внимательно, а стайка незамужних женщин от восемнадцати до семидесяти четырех собралась вокруг него сама собой. Особое внимание он, конечно, уделял матери Биттенфельда, что вызывало едва скрываемую ярость у ее супруга, но позволило обрести надежного соратника и верного защитника в лице фрау Герты. Она будто чувствовала, что Оскар боится проснуться на утро женатым человеком, поэтому требовала все внимание уделять исключительно себе. Или просто, когда ты столько лет состоишь в браке, иногда приятно поддразнить супруга и насладиться обществом такого милого юноши? Юноша в лице Оскара страстно улыбался и хищно щурил правый глаз.  
Увлеченный спутницей, он отделался шапочным приветствием с адмиралами. Одни откровенно сочувствовали, что он захвачен в плен, другие снисходительно улыбались, третьи завидовали, потому что, кроме фрау Герты, вокруг вились дамы на любой вкус.

Шумный водоворот гостей расступился, пропуская господина премьер-министра с супругой. Оскар вскочил, уступая Эванджелине место. Она была бледна — ей стоило бы выйти в сад. Наметанным взглядом Оскар отметил, что если раньше она отдавала предпочтение приталенным платьем, то это было перехвачено прямо под тяжелой, налившейся грудью.  
Перепоручив супругу заботам фрау Герты, Миттермайер знаком предложил ему следовать за собой.  
— Хочу поговорить с тобой, пока ты относительно трезв, — сказал он и толкнул дверь в одну из комнат. Она оказалась пуста, и Миттермайер тут же уселся в кресло и жестом показал кресло напротив. — Потом будет церемония, все будут пить за здоровье молодых, а я еще помню свою свадьбу.  
— Я неплохо держался тогда, — Оскар потянулся в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Я понял, что если ты скажешь хоть слово, то весь первый ряд гостей тут же захмелеет. Всегда поражало, как ты умеешь напиваться в хлам и при этом двигаться как относительно трезвый человек. Но речь не о твоих выдающихся талантах в области алкоголизма.  
— О чем же ты хотел со мной поговорить? Обсудить цены на зерно или затраты на флот? Я не знаю ни про первое, ни про второе.  
— Эва помогала со списком гостей. Я был приятно удивлен, узнав, что Фриц-Йозеф про тебя вспомнил. Не знал, как лучше ему намекнуть о твоем существовании, но все устроилось само собой.  
— Да, получить приглашение оказалось приятно, — улыбнулся Оскар, жалея, что не может салютовать стаканом. Миттермайер явно перешел в свой «благонадежный» режим и собирался учить Оскара жизни.  
— Это было вскоре после того, как он отвез приглашение Фаренхайту. Мог бы и раньше к нему съездить. Его, по крайней мере, не мотает по всей галактике. С кем, кстати, ты приехал? Всех приглашали с супругами, ну или любовницами. Кто во что горазд.  
— Один. Рассчитываю пополнить коллекцию здесь.  
— И Фаренхайт тоже приехал один. Такой видный жених, а не смог найти супругу, обидно, не находишь?  
— Меня как-то не очень волнует статус Фаренхайта, — Оскар повел плечами. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя словно на допросе, но Миттермайеру надо было дать возможность выговориться.  
— Эва видела, как Фриц-Йозеф упаковал твое приглашение в конверт и подписал адрес. Письмо было адресовано на имя Фаренхайта.  
Оскар молча встретил его взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Адальберт явно недооценил Волка Бури.  
— Тебе негде жить? Я знаю, что ты продал особняк на Одине. Почему ты не приехал ко мне? Неужели ты думаешь, что то, что тебя лишили званий, сказалось на нашей дружбе?  
На самом деле Оскар предполагал и такое развитие событий, а навязываться точно не собирался.  
— Вы прибыли на одном рейсе и остановились в одной гостинице, — добавил Миттермайер, вслушиваясь в свои же слова.  
— Ты следишь за мной? Только не говори, что это написано в завещании Оберштайна.  
— Не переводи тему, — резко оборвал его Миттермайер.  
— А что ты ожидаешь услышать? — Оскар чувствовал, что злится, и попытался успокоиться. Встал, подошел к окну, задернул шторы, погрузив комнату в сумрак, и сел обратно. — Да, мы живем вместе уже больше года. Нет, я не собираюсь менять его на женщину. И нет, нам прекрасно вдвоем. Нам не нужна жена, чтобы хотя бы один мог сохранить лицо, а второй бы стал любовником. И никто из нас не собирается продолжать род. Мы бы усыновили ребенка, но обойдемся собакой — заводчики не требуют свидетельство о браке. И ни одного из нас больше нельзя за это сослать на каторгу. Не думаю, что ты отменил подписанный Райнхардом указ, даже если он его издал, пока плясал под дудку господина военного министра. Или он тогда еще был начштаба?  
Спокойного монолога не получилось, но Миттермайер молчал.  
Он изменился, понял Оскар. Раньше Миттермайер бы стукнул кулаком по столу, требуя прекратить истерику, а теперь просто сидел в кресле, откинув голову и закрыв глаза.  
— Мне стоило догадаться раньше, Ройенталь. Я никогда не придавал значения твоим взглядам на Райнхарда или тем женщинам, которые появлялись и исчезали до того, как ты знакомил с ними. А Эва догадалась. Правильно догадалась, да?  
— По крайней мере, у нее был повод для ревности, это точно, — настал черед Оскара закрыть глаза и расслабиться в кресле. — Ей повезло. Ты всегда любил ее, только и всего. Так что ревность все равно была бессмысленной. Сейчас ей тем более не о чем волноваться.  
Миттермайер тяжело вздохнул. Они немного посидели в тишине, и потом он сказал:  
— От своего лица и лица своей супруги я приглашаю двух старых соратников встретить следующий Новый год на Феззане, у нас дома. Пока я не готов сказать, какая программа будет в императорском дворце, и у ее величества сложное отношение к тебе, но в своей резиденции мы будем рады вас видеть, вне всякого сомнения.  
— Спасибо, — коротко ответил Оскар. На долгую витиеватую фразу он оказался не способен. — Ты скажешь, если надо будет вести больше чем два подарка?  
— О чем-либо говорить сейчас кажется мне плохой приметой, но… — Миттермайер встал и улыбнулся. — За это определенно стоит выпить. Она ужасна. Моя жена никогда не была такой взбалмошной, капризной и требовательной раньше.  
— Повезло тебе, — с ухмылкой протянул Оскар.  
Фаренхайт стал ангелом, спустившимся с неба, чтобы исцелить одну растревоженную душу, но Миттермайеру знать об этом было не обязательно.  
— По крайней мере, у меня есть опыт. Я столько лет общался с тобой, что стал кроток и терпелив. Так что, если вдруг нам придется уехать раньше — она действительно неважно себя чувствует, — передавай Фаренхайту мой привет и искренние соболезнования, что он не нашел себе кого-то покладистого и не склонного собирать вокруг себя всех женщин, оказавшихся в зоне видимости!  
— Если мы сейчас вернемся к гостям и окажется, что он собрал вокруг себя всех юношей до двадцати и заговаривает им зубы рассказами о боевом ранении, то я приду к тебе учиться терпению.  
— Ты, главное, не путай терпение и алкоголизм, Ройенталь.  
Крепкое объятие оказалось неожиданным, и Оскар легко обнял в ответ.  
Похоже, будущее отцовство творило с Миттермайером страшные вещи. Оскар мелочно порадовался, что лишен этого сомнительного удовольствия, поправил бабочку и вышел вслед за другом из комнаты.

***  
Адальберт осмотрел комнату и недоверчиво попрыгал на огромной двуспальной постели.  
— Не верится, что мы не дома, а все равно будем спать вместе.  
Оскар прислонился спиной к двери для надежности, а потом все же повернул замок. Их прибытия ждали, к нему готовились, за ними выслали машину в космопорт, их были рады видеть. По крайней мере, жест Миттермайера, вероятно, означал именно это, а не попытку отдать ребенку на растерзание две пары крепких мужских рукновую пару крепких мужских рук. Няня заболела, а в период праздников найти замену оказалось не так просто даже премьер-министру. Новая должна была прибыть к вечеру, но задерживалась, потому что задерживался рейс. Эванджелина свалилась с головной болью и обещала спуститься к ужину. Бледный как полотно Миттермайер укачивал ребенка третий час подряд. Тот отлично спал, если его немного трясти, но просыпался и начинал кричать, стоило положить его в колыбель.  
Оскар искренне поздравил Миттермайера с отцовством, похлопал по плечу и сбежал разбирать чемоданы, уведя Адальберта за собой.  
Теперь они стояли в огромной гостевой комнате, с самой настоящей кроватью, большой ванной и, самое главное, вдвоем.  
— Надо переодеться и спасти Миттермайера, — вздохнул Оскар.  
Он совершенно не представлял себе, как именно его спасать, но дружеское участие проявить было необходимо.  
Адальберт согласился. По крайней мере, он подошел, провел пальцами по жилету, расстегивая пуговицы. Поцелуй, правда, вышел торопливым и не совсем целомудренным.  
— Обязательно. Мы только опробуем кровать и тут же всех спасем. Я тебе обещаю, что много времени это не займет. Ты же не думаешь, что эта постель только для того, чтобы видеть в ней сны?  
— Конечно нет, — голос подвел Оскара. Хрипотца вышла случайной, оттого грубой, а не нарочито-чувственной. — Сейчас твоя очередь меня соблазнять?  
— Ты выглядишь растерянным. Это редкое зрелище, которым я хочу насладиться по полной программе.  
Жилет вслед за фраком отправился на пол.  
Оскар выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Адальберт прикусил сосок прямо через ткань рубашки.  
Пока Оскар выпутывался из штанов, пытаясь непослушными руками справиться с застежкой, Адальберт разделся и упал на кровать.  
— Послушай, — Оскар облизал губы. Сдерживаться оказалось труднее, чем он думал. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу видеть, хочу видеть тебя целиком. И хочу видеть, что мы не дома. Это важно для меня.  
— Глупый, — рассмеялся Адальберт, устраиваясь у него на коленях.  
Пальцы Адальберта всегда были прохладными. Оскару безумно нравилось, когда он брал его лицо в ладони и смотрел глаза в глаза.  
Да, действительно глупый. Когда Адальберт принял его в себя, когда двигался, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, Оскару стало абсолютно не важно, где они находятся. Он полностью растворился в счастье человека рядом, пытался отдать всего себя — через торопливые поцелуи в губы, в скулы, в шею, через поддержку рук, через собственный тихий, вымученный стон, когда не мог уже больше сдерживаться.  
Он был готов сидеть так, обнимая, вечно, но Адальберт неумолимо сказал:  
— В душ и вниз. Это же твой друг, и его надо спасать.  
Оскар чуть было не спросил, о каком друге идет речь, но тут даже до его нечуткого слуха донесся истошный детский плач и громкий мужской рык.

Адальберт спустился по лестнице элегантный, как наследный принц. Оскар старательно не пожирал глазами его задницу, уверяя себя, что только что был удовлетворен и совершенно не готов ко второму заходу.  
Великодушным жестом Адальберт принял на руки ребенка вместе с бутылочкой.  
— Сейчас я расскажу вам страшный секрет, ваше превосходительство, — улыбнулся он ребенку. — Во время увольнительных я подрабатывал няней у соседей, так что у меня небольшой опыт, но есть.  
Недавние столпы имперского флота с легким недоумением смотрели за тем, как Адальберт положил на плечо полотенце, избежав таким образом испачканного костюма, пока носил ребенка столбиком, а потом вместе с ним лег на кушетку, устроил малыша у себя на животе и размеренно поглаживал по спинке. Тот причмокнул несколько раз и спокойно заснул.  
— Им нравится, когда греют животик, — не смутившись сказал Адальберт и поерзал, ложась удобнее. — Если придерживать его другой рукой, то можно спать вволю. Ты спишь, а рабочее время идет — меня устраивало абсолютно все.  
Миттермайер свел брови и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Если вы думаете, что меня сейчас обуяют отцовские чувства и я отберу у вас сына, то вы заблуждаетесь, Фаренхайт. Я скорее готов остановить транспортное сообщение с Винбергом, лишив вас шанса вернуться домой, чем прервать ваш, с позволения сказать, отдых. — Он сел в кресло и с видимым наслаждением вытянул ноги. — Чувствуйте себя как дома. И ты, Ройенталь, тоже. Хотя ты и не заработал.  
Пока Оскар подбирал вежливый ответ, раздалось мелодичное посапывание — Миттермайер заснул.  
— Напомни при случае поинтересоваться, как зовут ребенка, которого ты только что обезвредил ценой собственной жизни, — Оскару тоже хотелось скрестить руки на груди и гневно свести брови, но организм был слишком доволен, чтобы хмуриться всерьез.  
— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Адальберт.  
— Да, сейчас, принесу я тебе и вино, и воду с лимоном, и какую-нибудь еду. Меня не остановит, даже если кухарка уехала к маме и не вернулась.  
— Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны. По крайней мере, пока я прикован к постели.  
— Это благородная немощность, — Оскар не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, хотя в глубине души порадовался, что у них детей нет и быть не может. Уж лучше щенок, чем отключаться на середине фразы от переутомления.  
А если Миттермайер попробует их запереть на Феззане, то Оскар достаточно нагл, чтобы напомнить Биттенфельду про обещанный «Королевский тигр».


End file.
